starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Green Arrow
Connor Queen is the son of billionaire vigilante Oliver Queen. Following tragedy he became a member of the Hand, who trained him to become one of the world's top tier martial artists and assassins. After six years of serving death upon his masters' orders Connor abandoned the Hand and returned to Bludhaven to seek redemption and protect the innocent as Green Arrow. Biography The Son of Oliver Queen Connor Nicholas Queen was born in Star City, Washington. He is the son of Sandra and Oliver Queen, the original Green Arrow. He grew up in a strict household where his father constantly trained him in martial ability and archery. Due to these constant lessons Connor did not grow up in the same manner as his father. Where as Oliver was a rich, party boy until he was stranded on Lian Yu Connor was a driven, confident man that felt the need to help the less fortunate. Of course, he still had a way with the ladies and a reputation as an adrenaline junkie. It wasn't until he was fifteen years old before his father told him of his vigilante heritage. It was that moment that Connor understood the training his father put him through. He wanted him to be able to handle himself, to protect himself, should one of Green Arrow's old enemies ever discover his true identity. Along with Connor the only others that knew of Oliver's secret were his mother and his father's right hand man, John Portman. John had been hired to keep his family safe for the same reason Connor received his training; Oliver was aging and at some point he would be unable to defend the ones he loved. Near Death Tragedy struck the family while aboard the Queen private jet. On their way to their Hawaiian estate an explosion in one of the turbines forced the plane down over the ocean. The pilot, flight attendant, and both of his parents were killed instantly upon the crash. Connor managed to inflate the raft and pull his little sister to safety. The pair floated on the raft for three days before Lilly passed away due to internal bleeding. Overcome with grief Connor gave up attempting to survive. He closed his eyes and allowed the sun to take him. On the verge of death he was rescued by a group of men and brought to Japan in secret. There he met the masters' of these men; the leaders of the Hand. Becoming the Assassin The Hand nursed Connor back to health in a secret compound in Japan. The masters used his extreme grief over the loss of his family to warp his mind. With nothing left to live for they brought Connor into the fold and forged him into one of the world's top tier martial artists and one of its most deadly assassins. Over the next six years Connor performed assassinations all over the world at the behest of his masters. His success rate was unparalleled among his brothers and no target ever lived to tell the tale. Eventually he was given the contract for an ex-Hand assassin. The man was known only as Black Dragon and he had abandoned his brothers a year earlier for reasons unknown. Connor discovered the individual living in Brazil. He watched his target for days, making sure he set up the perfect kill point. When the day came he stood on a rooftop across from where the man lived. He raised his bow and fired a single arrow that soared with extreme accuracy straight through the window of the man's small living quarters. Just as Connor had released his bow string a young boy, no more than eight, walked in front of the window. The arrow pierced the child's skull, killing him instantly. Connor had just slain the man's son. The Rescue Unable to come to terms with what he had done Connor fled Brazil and did not return to Japan. To atone for what he had done he decided to go into a self imposed exile. The only place he could think suitable was one that all ready had connections with his family; Lian Yu. It took nearly a week for Connor to gather the resources he needed to leave South America and journey to the island that had forged his father into the vigilante that he had become. He arrived on the island and remained there for the next several months, never having any intention of returning to civilization. It was not until John Portman arrived on the island that he considered anything else. Portman was the last family he had. The man had never stopped looking for them, apparently making yearly trips to Lian Yu since their plane had gone down. Connor told him everything from the plane crash to the accidental assassination of the boy. John then convinced him it was time to return to his city. It was time to become the man Oliver had intended him to be. With Portman by his side and a new artificial intelligence called Grid as support Connor became the second Green Arrow and began his personal war on crime in an attempt to atone for his violent past. He found allies in the form of Mayor Alan White and Sergeant Carl Tucci. His mission had begun. The Bat and the Canary Unknown to Queen several new threats began to rise in Blüdhaven. Black Dragon, the father of the boy Connor had accidentally killed, had arrived in the city with the sole purpose of taking his revenge on the archer. A distracted Batman failed to claim a truck full of advanced weaponry which had been retrieved by Scarlet, giving her street gang, the Saints, enough power to take on the organized crime families. The Hand had sent their enforcer, Ruin, to bring Connor back to them for judgement and he was hell bent on completing his mission through any means necessary. In quiet corners of the city a man in a white doll mask had begun a killing spree that would eventually rival Jack the Ripper's. During this time Queen met Holland Daniels and began a flirtatious relationship with the woman while also cementing his alliance with Sergeant Tucci, Mayor White, and a host of new allies including Black Canary and the ever reluctant Batman. Hard Travelling Hero Coming Soon! Broken Arrow Coming Soon! Abilities *'Acrobatics:' He has displayed on many occasions that he is an expert in acrobatics, and often uses this skill while evading enemy fire. *'Multi-lingual:' He speaks with fluency in English, French, Spanish, Russian, and Japanese. *'Master of Stealth:' Green Arrow's training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. He can easily sneak up on people without being heard. *'Business Sense:' He is also a talented businessman whose wealth ranks him in the top part of the Fortune 500 list. *'Peak Human Conditioning:' Green Arrow possesses the peak athletic strength and endurance of a man who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise. His physical attributes exceed that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever competed. His strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, agility and coordination are at peak human perfection. *'Archery:' Green Arrow is perhaps the finest archer ever known. He claims to be able to shoot 29 arrows per minute. He has a wide-variety of trick arrows, ranging from bola arrows to time-bomb arrows. In recent years he has used these arrows sparingly, preferring the time-tested simple arrow. Green Arrow has shown the ability to shoot an arrow down the barrel of a gun, pierce a drop of water as it leaves a tap, and shoot almost any part of the human body; although he aims only to wound and not kill when he shoots. He once shot two arrows down two different gun barrels while upside down, in mid-flip while somersaulting off a building. *'Aviation:' He has some skill in flying different types of planes. *'Master Martial Artist:' He is a master of several martial arts disciplines with an emphasis on Aikido, Jeet Kune Do, Escrima, Taekwondo, Judo, Wing Chun, Hapkido, Jiu-jitsu, Karate, Savate, Kendo, Ninjitsu, and Tai Chi. He also possesses vast training in other martial arts. He has effectively combined the martial arts he has mastered and combined them in to a unique style that suits his strengths. This makes him one of the world's top tier martial artists. *'Hunting:' Archery is by far Green Arrow's preferred method of hunting however the ability to hunt comes from years of training, patience and survival. He is proficient enough in hunting to pursue a cougar without it ever noticing. *'Swordsmanship:' He is also very proficient with a sword, though it is not his preferred weapon of choice. He has beaten several Hand ninjas in sword fights and has deflected an incoming arrow with the sword he carries. *'Intimidation:' It is widely known that Green Arrow has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. *'Expert Stick Fighter:' Connor is an expert in wielding all types of stick weapons which range to staffs, batons, nunchaku, and paired eskrima sticks. *'Interrogation Expert:' Green Arrow uses many different interrogation methods to extract information from criminals. His knowledge of criminology and torture is unerring and often overwhelming. Equipment *'Bow:' Green Arrow's bow is state of the art. It is made of a titanium and vibranium mixture which makes it extremely durable. It can also collapse down small enough to be carried on his belt. *'Repeating Crossbow:' This weapon is a rapid fire bow that shoots electrified stunning bolts at Green Arrow's enemies. *'Eskrima Sticks:' Green Arrow wields a pair of eskrima sticks made of the same titanium/vibranium mixture as his bow. *'Fighting Blades:' He has also been shown to use small blades in combat. *'Throwing Knives:' He utilizes small, bladed projectiles in combat. He is extremely accurate with the weapons. *'Suit:' His costume is made of a version of the Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. It provides excellent protection against damage, and it's also electrically insulated. Green Arrow's costume is tailored specifically to his unique style of crime-fighting. As such, his costume has fewer body-armor inlays, anticipating a decreased need for shock-absorption and an increased capacity for motion (move more, get hit less). A caveat of this configuration can be exploited by capable fighters who are both fast and strong, such as Superman. Should he need to engage an enemy who is capable of exploiting this weakness, he has supplemental body-armor overlays which he can attach to his gauntlets, his mask, his shoulders, and boots. *'Mask:' The mask includes a built-in radio transmitter/receiver. *'Specialty Arrows:' Green Arrow utilizes a number of specially-designed arrows, most of which are of his own creation. **''Cable'' - This arrow trails either a thin steel or nylon line that can be used for swinging between buildings or to entangle opponents. **''Explosive'' - This arrow has an explosive tip. **''Acid'' - This arrow breaks on contact, releasing a corrosive acid. **''Flare'' - This arrow generates a fiery flare that can be used as a signal or to blind opponents. **''Sonic'' - This arrow utilizes hypersonic frequencies to deafen opponents. **''Blunt'' - This arrow merely hits its target with brute force and impact. **''Smoke'' - This arrow releases a thick smokescreen upon impact with an object, granting Green Arrow a quick getaway or temporarily confusing an opponent. **''Tear Gas'' - This arrow, similarly to the smoke arrow, releases a noxious tear gas upon impact with an object, either granting Green Arrow a quick getaway or temporarily confusing or stunning an opponent. **''Net'' - This arrow releases a large steel-mesh net in mid-flight, entrapping a target and incapacitating it. **''Bola'' - This arrow releases a bola, a weapon used by South American tribes that entangles an object, usually the legs, tripping the target and temporarily incapacitating them. **''EMP'' - This arrow generates a massive electromagnetic pulse which shuts down any electrical device in range. Limitations Green Arrow is susceptible to all human vulnerabilities. Category:Characters (WH) Category:Justice League Category:Team Arrow Category:Hand Category:Human Prime